


Mornings

by KyryeDuBarie



Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie
Summary: Kei dislikes chaos.He dislikes people running around bumping on him, he dislikes people screaming, and more than anything, he dislikes people barking orders at him like he's in a trench or one of those seventies' pilates videos.-------Or, days from hell exist, but sometimes there's a bit of heaven at their end.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851001
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm here again, with this little continuation. The Kurotsukki side of this is pretty much done, there's just a part left which I already have planned.  
> I have ideas for Iwaoi and Ushiyama for this Au but I'm not sure if those will happen, because Kuroo week is coming up and... yeah.  
> By the way I'm taking a page out of Grey's book here, lol (though this definitely isn't a Grey's AU)  
> I went a bit heavy with the medical stuff here lol, I really hope it's easy to understand,but if it isn't please do tell me.

This is the least horrible hangover Tetsuro has had for his birthday since like high school.

Sunlight is streaming in from his open curtains, it's probably still relatively early for a Saturday morning and the apartment is blissfully silent. So much that Tetsuro can hear Tsukishima breathing where his head is pressed into Tetsuro's chest.

It has been a while since he has seen the blond without his glasses -well, while not intoxicated- so Tetsuro takes a moment to take in his pale lashes and brows, the creamy pale skin of his neck and chest. Tetsuro regrets not being marks last night, if only because no matter how much time passes, the way his marks look on the blonds skin is too alluring to pass on.

But then Tsukishima didn't really let him.

Not that he's complaining, or well, a little. Maybe it would have been better to wait until the blond was sober, but sober Tetsuro can't fault his drunk counterpart. It's hard enough not to kiss Tsukishima as is, and last night with him so wanting and Tetsuro so starved for his touch... He can't fault himself is all.

Tsukishima snores lightly, shivering and curling closer to Tetsuro's chest and Tetsuro can't help but smile.

He's sweet, so sweet, and completely threw Tetsuro's plans out of the window.

He had a speech.

And plans to ask the blond outright.

Although to be fair, those were kind of drowning in his anxiety and self-doubt, so they may have never seen the light of day anyways.

Now...

Now it's a bit easier, somehow. He either mans up and actually talks to Tsukishima or ignores this ever happened and, best-case scenario, they're back to square one, worst-case scenario, he loses Tsukki for good.

His eyes travel over the blond's long, straight nose and his shapely cheekbones, no, putting himself out there to be torn down in case Tsukishima was just drunk and horny is a lot less scary than thinking of Tsukishima disappearing and leaving a hole in his world.

Tetsuro has been there before and it sucks, majorly.

He tugs the blanket up to Tsukishima's neck and presses a short kiss to the man's forehead, then pulls up his hone, it's nine in the morning. Tetsuro figures they can have breakfast while they talk. He also doesn't want to wake Tsukishima up just yet and is feeling too restless to stay in bed.

It's a thing with him, sometimes it's hard to stay still, especially when something this big and worrying is looming over him in the guise of Tsukishima curled up half-naked in his bed.

He stands and head to the kitchen, Kenma’s cat -who he refuses to call by its name because of the total lack of respect of it being named after him- follows, chirping all the way, he’s probably out of food.

By the time his phone rings the cat is fed and the omurice is almost done. Tetsuro is wondering if it would be too cheesy to bring it to bed.

_**FROM: TANAKA SAEKO-SENSEI-09:33** _

_Train accident right beside the hospital._

_All hands on deck._

_If you're not still drunk._

_Get Oikawa too, his phone is off._

Well, fuck.

He could say he never saw it, could even say he was asleep still.

But this is Tanaka messaging him, who is one of his favorite attendings and he feels kind of dirty lying to her.

Besides, this is what he signed up for and they wouldn't call him if he wasn't needed, after all, Miya is on call and Tetsuro can almost hear the fox stomping on the ground like a five-year-old behind Tanaka.

He plates Tsukishima's omurice and eats his own right out of the pan. Grabbing one of the premade sandwiches -that Iwaizumi makes for all of them when he's over, lest they survive only on pizza and chips- and tiptoes to Oikawa's room, he knocks twice and only gets a drawn-out groan. "I'm coming in, Tsukki and Kenma are sleeping and you two don't have anything I haven't seen," he mutters at the door and swings it open.

Oikawa rises, hair a mess, eyes wide open with the split-second awareness of someone who is used to being fully awake and on his feet within a minute during night shifts. "What the fuck Kuroo?!" he says, protectively throwing the blanket over Iwaizumi's bare behind. "learn to knock."

Tetsuro shrugs." I knocked." Thankfully, Oikawa is wearing underwear. "Catch." he throws the sandwich at Oikawa, who reflexively grabs the thing out of the air. "Train accident. Get dressed, Tanaka texted me."

Oikawa groans. "Seriously?"

"Yup," Tetsuro grins. "You have ten minutes or I'm leaving you, Miya's on call and you know how stingy he is with the good cases."

"Ugh." Oikawa gingerly shuffles out from under Iwaizumi's limbs. "Get me a Gatorade for the way?"

Tetsuro sighs. "Sure, just get dressed."

.

.

_**FROM: TAKEDA ITTETSU-SENSEI-10:58** _

_I'm so sorry to bother you, I know it isn't your Saturday._

_There was a train crash, big, right by the hospital and the ER is understaffed._

_If you have time could you go in as support?_

_I'll give you a free afternoon during the week._

.

.

Kei dislikes chaos.

He dislikes people running around bumping on him, he dislikes people screaming, and more than anything, he dislikes people barking orders at him like he's in a trench or one of those seventies' pilates videos.

Luckily, medicine being a very large field he found a part of it where he feels completely comfortable.

Which definitely isn't the ER, god he hated his ER rotation during his intern year.

So why he says yes is beyond him.

Ok no, it isn't. This is the kind of thing that is alright to say no to, but at the same time kind of isn't.

Also, he literally threw himself at Kuroo last night like some sort of desperate idiot in a movie, sucked him off then promptly fell asleep in the man's bed.

So yeah, maybe he's better off here putting his meager suturing skills to the test, he did get in late enough that most of the big trauma was already being taken care of. Besides, He's just here for support, dealing with the noise and general chaos, some sutures and notes are what he's supposed to be doing. Well, that and being there in case new patients come in.

Which they still are, what was this? Three trains? Whatever else, he and poor Yahaba from IM have enough work to last out into the afternoon.

And so, he sews and sews and writes, and there's enough work to go around that he skips lunch.

He's sewing up the forearm of a very nice older lady that reminds him of his mother -in a good way for once- when he first sees Kuroo.

Kei has no idea where the other has been for the past six hours that he has been suturing and helping out with notes, probably the OR, from the way his hair is so messed up and his scrubs are wrinkled. With what Kei has seen out here is far there's enough for the whole general surgery department to be very busy, even if they are referring at least some patients to nearby hospitals.

There's something brown staining the corner of the man's white coat, Kei really hopes it's not something gross. Though it probably is, knowing stains in a hospital setting and the fact that Kuroo generally keeps his coats pristine.

Anyways, he's rushing through the ER with a list, probably checking up on the less urgent patients.

He sighs.

This is no place to talk.

Kei looks down at his own list, he's done.

Only he isn't.

A gurney is wheeled through the double doors of the entry, the paramedic looks around, her eyes immediately turn to Kei. "I've got a patient, doctor, male fifty-five years old, thirty minutes ago he was run over by a speeding driver, it as near the train accident site so there were teams nearby, he was found lying on his side, conscious, at the moment no evidence of neurological injury. But we immobilized him as protocol, he was not dyspneic initially but he started complaining of difficulty breathing in the ambulance, we started oxygen and stabilized his left forearm and left leg due to potential fractures. He has no known previous diseases."

So Kei is still a doctor, yes, but he has been working on pathology specimens for the last eleven months. He takes a deep breath, taking the file that the paramedic offers and signing it. Then looks over at the older man in the gurney. "Hello, Yamamoto-san, I am Tsukishima Kei." He says while pulling the stethoscope from around his neck and walking towards him. "I'll take a look at your chest now."

The man pants, eyes wide, and lifts a hand to his chest. "Hurts," he says, and Kei slides the stethoscope under the gown that the paramedics must've gotten on him, he eyes the monitor above the gurney. And just as he doesn't hear anything on the right side of the man's chest he sees that his oxygen saturation is dropping by the second and he's tachycardic.

Fuck.

He looks down, but it's all there, that side of the man's chest is higher and the veins on his neck are dilated.

He was only supposed to be helping out, he isn't even supposed to do this its for general surg- "Please get materials for a needle decompression." he calls, as calmly as he can to the head nurse, who rises immediately. "And get him into the reanimation bay," he says, already looking around, Kuroo can't have left already.

Finally he spots that familiar shock of black hair, Kei rushes over, hand reaching for the other's shoulder. "Kuroo."

"Oh, Tsukki-" Kuroo's eyes are shadowed, but soft when they fall on him

“I have tension Pneumo in reanimation." Kei blurts out, sheepish.

And it's like a switch has been flipped, Kuroo's face turns serious and he stiffens up. "Let's go."

Kei follows, thankful for Kuroo's broad back walking ahead of him. He might've even had to do the procedure if Kuroo wasn't here -because he can see the two Urgenciologists on call and they're doing RCP- and while he technically knows how to do it, Kei really doesn't want to find out if after more than a year he still can.

Besides, according to the protocol, it's Kuroo that's supposed to do it anyway.

The patient's already in one of the larger beds in the reanimation bay, and the head nurse has everything set out. "Hi Yukie-chan!" he calls to her, looking over the table. "You're fast."

Maybe it's because Kei's not used to the ER and lately all his patients are either dead or pieces of tissue, but his heart is racing and he feels sweat cooling on his forehead. Kuroo, on the other hand, despite how he's rushing over the patient, checking his vitals, looks all too collected as he goes to wash his hands. "Well, he came in here looking bad," she says. "I figured I better be on top of it."

Kuroo laughs. "Oh, you're a gift." He says, walking to the bed. "Yamamoto-san," he calls. "The older man barely grunts. "You have air escaping your lung and building up in your chest, that's why you can't breathe." he lays a hand on the man's shoulder. "I can help but I need you to try and stay still."

The man nods, panting. And Kuroo gets to it, hands steady and sure, it takes him less than a minute to get everything in place, and then he trusts the needle in, no hesitation.

And as they hear the quiet sound of air escaping through the needle, Kei realizes that he was holding his breath.

He closes his eyes, shakes his head, now is not the moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a free computer and turns to it, better to make himself useful. "Can you give me that patient's ID number?" he calls.

Kuroo, who seems to have taken the opportunity to do a full physical on the man answers. "Don't worry, Tsukki I've got it. He's ours now anyway."

Kei shrugs. "Don't worry, I'm done with mine anyway, and I did sign for him." He turns around to meet Kuroo's gaze. "Besides I can at least do this, I still remember the trauma codes, don't worry."

The older man's eyes soften. "Thanks," he says, turning back to the man with his stethoscope.

Entry notes are relaxing, at least, orderly and it pays to be meticulous. After a while, Kuroo comes up to sit beside him and help with the procedure note and the extra exams that he's going to need. One everything's in order Kei yawns.

Kuroo leans forward on his elbows, chin propped on the palms of his hand. "I really didn't think this was how today would go."

Kei sighs. "Neither did I." he stretches back. "Thanks for the breakfast, actually," he says. "I don't think I would have had time to make something for myself."

With a grin adorning his face, Kuroo leans towards him. "I was going to take it to bed for you," he says. "You haven't eaten since then?" He says, eyes disapproving.

"Oh don't look at me like that." Kei bristles. "I'm sure you haven't either"

Kuroo shrugs. "Guilty." he lifts his hands beside his head. "I'm not sure I want to eat, everything smells like burnt meat."

Well, technically Kei is done, he could go to the ER doctors and say he finished everything they gave him to do and now has to go."Let's go to the cafeteria." He rumbles at Kuroo. "You have time, right?"

"Like thirty minutes," Kuroo answers, eyes widening the slightest bit. "Then I have to go update the files, I need to get up there before the surgery Oikawa's in finishes, we're taking turns."

Kei wonders how this feels so natural, he fully expected to be awkward and potentially have to hide in the supply rooms, but this is like... like they always are, Kuroo is overworked and somehow still a gravitational force and Kei's along for the ride.

The walk to the cafeteria is short, they rush and Kei does his best to keep his eyes n the hospital walls, the signs, everything. Thankfully, the cafeteria is nearly empty as they arrive, there's stuff from lunch, so they get that and sit in a table far off from the few people dining there.

Kuroo groans as he sits, throwing his head back. Kei chuckles. "That bad?"

"Worse." the man says, digging into the soup. "That note was the first time I sat since ten, and we have another long one after the one Oikawa's in right now."

"What about whoever was on call?" Kei asks, though he's afraid he knows the answer anyways.

"With Washijo, massive abdominal trauma," Kuroo says, head tilting to the side. "Tanaka is pulling extra hours, we're with her, and I drew the short straw."

Kei can feel his brow furrow. "The short straw for what?"

"Last surgery of the day. Daishou has the night shift but since this one is going in before shift change..." he smirks at Kei. "I don't think I'm getting out of here before midnight."

"Oh." Kei can't help but grimace a little when he mentions Daishou, luckily Kuroo doesn't seem to notice. "Can't he take it?"

Shaking his head, Kuroo takes a bite of rice out of his tray. "I don't wanna owe him," he says. "Besides it's a good case. Even if I am going to be dead on my feet later. If I had known, I wouldn't have brought the car."

"You're taking an uber, right?" Kei asks.

The pout that appears on Kuroo's face is adorable, the circles under his eyes are harsh. "Yes, I am, Kenma made me promise I wouldn't drive sleep-deprived after first year." he sighs. "Shame I have to leave the car here though."

"Do I want to know?" Kei asks.

Kuroo laughs. "Nope."

There's a moment of silence. "I could come pick you up," he says, meeting Kuroo's eyes.

"Oh ho." Kuroo laughs. "Are you suggesting I sleepover at yours?"

Kei feels heat climb up his face. "I-" what was he even thinking? he wasn't. "Of course not, I can take an Uber home."

"Aww, here I was hoping we could talk," Kuroo says. "Don't worry, I can make it home, I've had worse."

As a bunch of things run through his mind, Kei studies Kuroo's face. "You're going to be dead on your feet, it wouldn't be much of a conversation," he says.

"Oh, c'mon Tsukki, I'm not that weak." he laughs.

Kei rolls his eyes. "You barely slept last night."

"Wanna bet?" Kuroo winks and Kei feels his heart jump. He weighs his options, though he doesn't think they're going to end up having any sort of meaningful conversation but somehow he wants to see Kuroo after this it feels like things might go wrong. Kuroo lifts his hand, dangling a keychain form it. "I don't let just anyone drive my baby."

So Kei snatches the keys from Kuroo's hand, looks like he'll be taking an Uber home very late tonight after all.

.

.

It's eleven fifty-eight pm.

A hand falls on Tetsuro's back as he exits the OR, he turns to look at Tanaka, shadows under her eyes, face pale. "Nothing we could've done," she says. "Even if we brought vasc in earlier, the tear was too big."

"How did she even hang on for so long?" Tetsuro asks sedately as they head for the computers.

Tanaka shrugs. "She was probably on the verge of crashing already." they wash their hands before rounding the corner to find a person Tetsuro really doesn't want to deal with right now. "Hey, Daishou?" Tanaka greets. "Day's leftovers?"

The green-haired man rolls his eyes. "Nah, you guys took all the urgent ones, but you know we're never short on appendectomies."

Tetsuro drops on the seat beside him, gearing up to write the operatory note. Tanaka taps his shoulder. "Just do the certificates, I'll deal with the note."

"Are you s-" she glares at him. "Thanks Tanaka-sensei."

She yawns. "You deserve it," she says. "Besides, I'm not on call until Wednesday and I plan on sleeping in every one of those days."

Death certificates and all the other paperwork that has to be done after an OR death aren't hard to fill out once you have some practice. And everyone gets practice in that, after all, it's not that rare an occurrence, even if every time it feels like it is. Tetsuro's grateful that Tanaka wants to handle the note, it has to be amazingly detailed and after all, they were in there for six hours.

He's done soon and for a second he hesitates between calling Tsukishima or not. He must be sleeping, or at least be wanting to sleep, and Tetsuro could just as well get his car back tomorrow.

But...

He kind of wants to see Tsukki.

In the end, he decides to just ring him once, if he doesn't answer Tetsuro will just assume the blond is sleeping.

As it happens he picks up in the second ring. "Kuroo?" comes the slightly hoarse voice.

"I'm done shortcake," he says. "You haven't crashed my baby right?"

He can almost hear Tsukishima rolling his eyes. "You're an ass." Tsukishima chuckles. "I'm coming."

"Alright, text me when you get here." Tetsuro stretches, back popping.

Then he hears a snicker to his side. "Are you two dating now?" Tanaka smirks at him. "Just asking, I have a bet to win."

Tetsuro rolls his eyes. "Nope."

"Such a shame." she huffs. "You're going to make me have to cook dinner."

Tetsuro's eyes widen and he laughs. "Why?"

"He thinks I can't be that horrible a cook." she shrugs. "I'm getting the fire extinguisher refilled just in case."

Daishou laughs too. "I still have that video of the burning microwave if that helps."

"Nah..." she says, but there's a wide smile on her tired face. "I'll just get him to make something edible after."

"Well, you might not end up making that dinner." Tetsuro grins at her. "Unless you bet on yesterday or something."

The surgeon smiles brightly t him, but then it's Daishou that speaks.

Pushing the rolling chair away from the computer table, Daishou stretches. "Blondie's persistent, huh?"

"I'm actually nice to him." Tetsuro drawls. "You should think about that, I gather Mika hasn't forgiven you yet?"

Daishou startles for a second. "That's none of your business."

Tetsuro smiles at him. "Well I did win the Halloween contest thanks to you," he says. "But she's great and eight years is a long time to wait."

Daishou's lips press together until they go white. "She's not as persistent as your blondie, but then, he didn't bat an eye about Sawamura either. That's some nerve he has."

The bottom drops out from under Tetsuro's feet. "Bastard-" he's about to go off o Daishou to stay out of his business when his phone vibrates.

_**FROM: TSUKISHIMA KEI-12:17** _

_I'm outside_

Both he and Tanaka glare at Daishou. "When?"

Tetsuro asks simply, taking his new OR jacket from the back of the chair.

The smug bastard shrugs. "Halloween."

"Just go, kid," Tanaka says and Tetsuro listen, mostly because Tsukishima is waiting outside.

He hoped that when this inevitably came up he'd be able to tell Tsukishima personally, so he would be able to explain. Now it makes a lot more sense how the blond was acting until a few days ago.

But then why would he come pick Tetsuro up? Why...

Tetsuro rushes down.

.

.

Kuroo's car is a sleek, dark thing with a colorful inside, much like the man himself.

And it smells like Kuroo, a lot.

Kei taps his fingers on the soft leather of the wheel, watching how the charms hanging off the mirror swing back and forth.

It's deserted in the parking lot in front of the hospital but for the few cars that belong to the night staff. It's also dreadfully cold, the telltale sign of autumn being very close to its end.

He sees Kuroo's figure approach from the hospital, shoulders hunched and back stiff, hair sticking up and out in all directions. Kei leans down to retrieve the takeout bag from the passenger seat just in time for Kuroo to open the door and slide in, legs sprawling forward as far as they can. "Tsukki," he says yawning. "I'm sorry I made you wait."

"It was barely five minutes," Kei says, passing the bag to Kuroo, who stares at it like Kei has suddenly handed him an ingot of solid gold. His eyes widen a little, lips falling open just slightly. "What?" Kei asks, letting the weight of the package fall in Kuroo's hands.

Kuroo's face doesn't move, his eyes are filled with wide wonder, and the pause is long, too long to feel casual, Kei opens his mouth to say something, anything and- "I love you."

A million things go through his head, excuse, surprise, the fact that Kuroo has lept around nine hours in the past forty-eight. And Kei tries to believe that it’s just an exaggerated exclamation from being given food after a stressful shift. The same way Kuroo says it to Bokuto when the man comes up with weird ideas or helps him out with his.

But he’s not that dense, there’s a modicum of disbelief and he’s far since exceeded it.

“Uh.” Still, his mouth doesn’t seem to be keen on cooperating, neither does his mind.

Kuroo finally looks away, unpins Kei from his gaze, and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, you know how it gets with shifts like these.” He says, hands working at the takeout bag in the saddest way Kei has ever seen anyone undo a knot. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Kei is still frozen, shivering slightly and he’s not sure it’s not so much from the cold seeping in from the open window anymore, the fingers of the hand he has over the wheel grip it tight. What’s he supposed to say?

He- he has feelings for Kuroo, but that? It feels like too much, too soon. It feels like the gold ingot falling from the top of a skyscraper on Kei’s head. “Don’t worry, Tsukki.” Kuroo looks out of the window, lifting the sandwich to his lips. “Can you take me home now? I’ll pay for your Uber back to yours.”

Numbly, Kei obeys, he turns on the car and pulls out of the parking spot, then the parking lot.

And out of the corner of his eye he sees Kuroo sniff, his shoulders sag and his hands tighten around the wrapping of the sandwich.

Suddenly mad, Kei pulls over into the bay in front of some grocery store. Kuroo turns to him in the same moment that Kei does, and their eyes meet. It’s so much, it takes over Kei, he surges forward but is stopped halfway by the seatbelt so one of his hands grabs Kuroo by the collar and pulls him the rest of the way to him.

It’s not much of a kiss, Kuroo tastes like tuna and their noses bump, Kei even tastes blood for a second before Kuroo abruptly pulls away. His glasses almost fall off too. “I’m serious, Tsukki it’s fine. You don’t have to-” He mutters, not meeting Kei’s eyes, pressing himself into the door of the passenger side, as far as he can from Kei.

And if Kei was annoyed before, now he sees red. “I- you!” he groans. “How the hell did you expect me to react, to that- that ambush!” his hands tighten into fists at his side. “I was expecting OR complaining, it’s half past midnight, gods Kuroo!” frustration drips from his tone and if Kei had any less self-constraint he might be tugging at his own hair.

But Kuroo’s lips twist and press together into an embarrassed grimace. “I didn’t mean to say it like that.” He says, knees coming up and he curls into himself, makes himself small. “I’m sorry.”

He's trying to use that cold, detached voice, but it’s not working, it breaks in the last syllable. Kei takes a deep breath, eyes still studying what he can see of Kuroo’s face. “But you mean it.” He finds himself saying softly as his hands go for the buckle of the seatbelt.

Kuroo looks back at him eyes narrowing a little. “I mean- yes.” He says, watching Kei free himself from the seatbelt. “I was going to tell you.” He sighs, looking down at the sandwich in his hands. “But not like this.”

It’s a funny thing that it has taken Kei so much resolve to even accept that he has feelings for Kuroo, because right now he doesn’t need resolve. Kuroo is just there, sad, and Kei can do something about it so he does it. It’s natural, it’s comfortable -for the most part- it’s more than he has ever felt with anybody. “I-“ he reaches out to cover one of Kuroo’s hands where it’s clutched tight over his knee. “Kuroo, you were the one who said you didn’t want to-“ Kuroo’s hand loosens, letting Kei’s fingers thread through his. “You said you just wanted to be friends.”

“Because I didn’t just want sex,” Kuroo explains. “I thought I might have a chance if I did things right.”

Kei thinks for a second. “I don’t think there’s any undoing, the way we met.” He says and it seems to echo in the silence of the city and the small car. “But I have- I- feelings.” He almost chokes on the word but manages to get it out. “I have feelings for you too.”

He knows he’s as red as a fire hydrant and he’s staring at where his and Kuroo’s hands are intertwined, physically unable to look up at Kuroo. There’s a beat of silence and hen Kuroo speaks, in a small, surprised voice that would fit much better on a child. “Are you sure?”

Kei finally finds the strength to look up at him, eyes narrowed. “Kuroo, I’m here.” He says, gesturing around them. “I’ve barely slept- I think I tried to tell you last night too.”

“Alright,” Kuroo says, eyes still wide with disbelief. He very primly re-wraps the sandwich and places it on his lap. “I’m going to kiss you now.” He says and it’s not hard because Kei is already leaning in close, eyelids falling shut as Kuroo’s free hand reels him in.

Kuroo still tastes like tuna and Kei indeed cut his lip before, but it’s the best kiss of his life and no one and nothing can refute that. It’s oft and chaste and Kuroo’s still tied back by the seatbelt.

When they part Kei stays close, seeing Kuroo’s eyes open, a hint of mischief covering up the exhaustion. “Hey, Tsukki, I have an idea.” He whispers.

“What is it?” Kei asks, hand still in Kuroo’s.

“Come sleep with me?” Kei rolls his eyes and Kuroo laughs. “Not like that! I’m wiped! But we both have tomorrow off and you did miss me waking you up with breakfast.”

It’s cheesy and Kuroo looks exhausted, by all means, he should go to sleep immediately. But Kei won’t deny that before he saw the messages this morning there was a second where he was really mad for not waking up the way he went to sleep. “At my place.” He says.

“What?” Kuroo looks like he didn’t expect for the proposal to be considered, much less accepted.

“I was already out last night,” Kei says, finally pulling away and grabbing for the steering wheel. “Rex will get huffy.”

He doesn’t have to look to know that Kuroo is grinning, but he does anyway because now he can, and it doesn't feel pathetic or selfish or wrong in any way. “As long as you let me borrow some pajamas and your washing machine.”

Kei chuckles and they drive off.

.

.

The first thing that greets them when they arrive at Tsukishima's apartment is a very fussy cat.

Rex is sitting on the living room table, glaring as much as a cat can. The cat meows, loud and annoyed, before the lights are even on and Tetsuro startles, hand going for Tsukishima's arm on reflex.

Tsukishima chuckles. "It's just Rex," he says, switching on the light.

Tetsuro blinks twice, his eyes are dry, and his eyelids feel heavy. "Oh." he groans, reaching out to pet the cat's head. "He usually doesn't do that."

"He just doesn't like it when I'm not here at night." Tsukishima shrugs, heading for his room. "He might bite you."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Tetsuro says dramatically, following him down the hall. When Tsukishima turns around to look at him with narrowed eyes, Tetsuro grins. "I've been brought here as food for the little goblin."

The blond actually laughs, he turns the rooms' light on and rummages through one of the dresser drawers. "He won't eat anything other than one specific brand of wet food. You're safe." The blond drawls.

Now that he's not reeling from his ill-timed, unintentional confession, the stress of the day starts to dawn on him. Tsukishima tosses a bundle of clothes at him, and Tetsuro tugs off the top of his scrubs without thinking about it twice. Until the telltale smell of sweat and too many hours running around hits his nose. "Actually, can I borrow the shower for a bit?" Tsukishima cranes his head to the side, curious. "Unless you want to sleep with my nasty OR sweat, just saying."

The blond grimaces. "Go ahead." He flops down on the bed. "I'll wait out here."

Tetsuro has to take a second to breathe once he's in the bathroom.

He did feel a bit better about confessing after last night, but this wasn't what he expected. Maybe it would have been better for him to go home, let Tsukishima have a chance to think this over, because Tetsuro is in, he's _so_ in but he can't help but feel scared. Tsukishima's reaction wasn't the best.

But why would he lie?

He knows about Daichi, and that could have been the perfect out, but he didn't use it. 

Instead he kissed Tetsuro and-

His shower is quick, if only because he's afraid he'll fall asleep in there and that would be so embarrassing. By the time he gets back to the room, towel around his shoulders, Tsukishima is laying on what Tetsuro knows is the side of the bed that he prefers, covers pulled up to his chest. The soft, oversized hoodie he wears looks worn and comfy. Rex is sitting on top of the covers, already stretched out, and making muffins on Tsukishima's stomach. "You know that feeling when you take off compression socks, and your legs feel like they just lost all support?"

Looking up at him, Tsukishima smiles golden eyes tired. "I haven't felt that since I was an intern."

"Well, lucky you." Tetsuro skirts the bed, hand brushing over the covers softly. "Any chance I could score a foot rub?"

He means it as a joke, but then Tsukishima is moving the pillow beside him to his other side. "If you don't disturb the cat."

"Wait, really?" Tetsuro sits down, sinking into the soft mattress. "Aren't you tired?"

"I went to bed as soon as I got home and slept until you called me," he says, and there's a glint in his eye. "And you look like hell, so I'm feeling generous."

Tetsuro doesn't need any more prompting, as good as his compression socks are; he just spent a long time on his feet. Tsukishima's slender fingers softly massaging his calves and the soles of his feet are heavenly. Even if it is just because he currently looks as wrecked as he feels, in the months since they met the blond has only done this for him twice, it's way too good, like, knock him out for hours good. "How are you this perfect?" Tetsuro groans.

"I'm just doing what we usually do..." Tsukishima drifts off, a blush rising to his cheeks. "Crap."

Their eyes meet for a second, and then they're both laughing. "Did you know Tanaka and your brother are betting on us?"

"So are the nurses." Tsukishima sighs. "Tadashi won, by the way." Tsukishima pushes into the point between Tetsuro's big toe and the next finger, making him all but moan.

"Well, Tanaka did too." Tetsuro lets his back fall on the bed. "And we probably saved your brother from food poisoning. Just so you know."

"Oh, Akiteru has a strong stomach," Tsukishima says.

Tetsuro sighs. "I hope so." his eyes find a crack on the ceiling and follow it, his eyelids getting heavier each time. Tsukishima's clothes are warm and comfortable and he- 

"Kuroo, get up here." he feels a prod on his thigh. "I'm not sleeping with your feet beside my face."

Tetsuro shoots up. "Uh, right." he turns around, slipping under the blankets. Tsukishima lifts a hand to turn off the light leaving them both in a relatively quiet darkness but for the glow of Tsukishima's phone charger on the wall.

Their shoulders are brushing under the covers. Tsukishima's warmth is inviting, but for some reason, Tetsuro doesn't find the strength to turn around to hug him. It's silly, they have slept together before, several times, last night, even, but it feels... 

It feels like a lot. 

"C'mon Rex," Tsukishima says, turning on his side and moving the cat to a free spot on the bed. 

Tetsuro thinks for a second until he figures out what's bothering him. "Daishou told you..."

"Hm?"

"About what we did in first year," he says, fast before he loses his nerve.

Tsukishima huffs. "More like threw it at me." Tetsuro turns to look at his face; he is biting his lip, nervous. "Actually... I asked Oikawa." He hesitates. "Does that bother you?"

"Wha-" well, that's new. "No, I mean- I get why you didn't ask me." Tetsuro presses his lips together, tight. "I'm really ashamed of what happened, you know?"

"It sounded shitty." Tsukishima agrees. "But I wasn't here for it. I guess I-"

And then he's biting down harder on his lip, eyes averted from Tetsuro's face. "What is it, Tsukki?" Tetsuro looks for the blond's hand under the covers. "I'll tell you anything."

Tsukishima bites down harder. "Daishou said I was a replacement..." he trails off, voice small. "I know he's an ass-I just-"

Tetsuro grits his teeth, fucking snake. " his fingers tighten around Tsukishima's. "He is an ass," he whispers. "You never- I cared about Daichi, but not like this. I still felt horrible about it."

"Alright," Tsukishima says simply.

"Is it really?" There's a pause then, Tetsuro is afraid he made him mad.

The hand in his tightens. Tetsuro finally rolls over on his side, not letting go. "Is there any reason I shouldn't believe you?"

Tetsuro relaxes. "No." Tsukishima sighs, relaxing a little.

Five months Tetsuro has known him, and it's enough to know that Tsukishima rarely takes anything lightly, this is taking a lot of work for him. "Let's sleep. " he says, throwing an arm around the blond's shoulders. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Tsukishima's legs tangled up with his, bare, and warm. Just how Tetsuro knows the blond likes to sleep.

He closes his eyes, listening for Tsukishima's breaths, letting them lull him into sleep.

.

.

Something taps on Kei's nose.

He grimaces and curls his face into his hands.

_Tap, tap._

"Ughhh." He's warm and comfortable. And it's a Sunday, isn't it what's so intent on waking him up right now?

A wet, scratchy thing drags over his knuckles. 

Oh, right.

As he opens his eyes and peeks through his fingers, Kei's met with piercing green and Rex's orange fur. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbles, eyes sliding down to where Kuroo's tan arms are wrapped around his middle, holding Kei to him tight. "What time is it? Did you just wake me up at six on a Sunday again?"

Rex chirps, reaching out to pat Kei on the nose again. 

He groans, craning his head back to catch a glimpse of Kuroo's sleeping face. It's probably not that late still, and the older man is out cold. Kei feels a pang of tenderness at the thought of waking him up after the day he had yesterday. And he's so warm...

Rex is not going to relent though, he's tenacious and it's probably his litter box that has been used, and as such, is no longer fit for the touch of his paws. Besides, if he doesn't manage to get Kei up, he might switch to Kuroo after. 

Now, Kei knows that Kuroo wanted to be the one to make breakfast, but maybe he can do it today and let Kuroo-his boyfriend? he figures- do it some other time. But this is is nice, it can almost seem simple while he's here, like he could go back to sleep and things would always be alright.

Kei knows that's not usually the case, but so far, he figures that he can stay positive.

It's not too hard wiggling out of Kuroo's strong arms, it involves some tickling, and very creative pillow placement. But he's soon slipping out of bed, socked feet hitting the floor. The cold morning air hits his legs, making goosebumps rise on the skin. Kei tugs his oversized college hoodie down lower, over his boxers and heads for the kitchen, feeling like he should hum but not sure of what tune. 

He shoves on his glasses. 

According to his phone, it's half-past nine, Kei takes care of the littler box and decides to start up a pot of coffee, so as to not wake up the man sleeping in his room too soon. He's leaning on his counter, scrolling through Instagram while waiting for the coffee machine to beep, when a pair of arms snake around his waist. "Why are you out of bed?" Kuroo mouths, sleepy, into the crook of his neck.

"Rex was threatening murder," Kei says, pressing back into Kuroo's body. "He doesn't need more than one person to clean the litter box." 

"Mmmm." Kuroo places a soft kiss to Kei's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "Rex and I are going to have a chat." He says, one of his hands moving down to stroke over the warm skin of Kei's thigh. "He can't be stealing my boyfriend on Sunday mornings."

Kei hisses at the touch, pressing his lips together. "He's going to win."

"You don't think I can win against the cat?" The hand on his thigh grabs at it, fingers digging in softly. Oh, ho, what a lack of confidence."

"I'm pretty sure you're not going to bite his feet while he sleeps," Kei responds, arching back. God, he missed this. "Or sit on his chest."

"Ah, I'll just have to bribe him then." That hand travels back, to grab a handful of Kei's ass. "So, you don't mind me calling you that?"

It's unfair because Kei would take any way Kuroo would want to call him now. He is reminded of how that first night Kuroo could set him aflame with the barest of touches, that, at least, hasn't changed. "Well..." Kei gestures around them. "Unless you don't-"

"Obviously I do, silly." Kuroo's voice is low, rough. "But I don't want to push you." the hand on Kei's front travels up to grab his jaw and turn his head to the side.

Kei stares into Kuroo's hazel eyes. "Stop doing that." He narrows his eyes at the man. "I know what I'm doing."

And, as if to prove it, he surges forward and presses their lips together Kuroo lets go of his jaw and turns Kei around, pressing him into the counter with his hips, pulling him close to his chest with his arms. Kei suddenly feels overcome, consumed, all too warm and wanting at the same time. His hands pull Kuroo's hips impossibly closer. He swallows the man's groans and relishes on the way his hands have slipped under Kei's hoodie, and how he's dragging his fingers slowly up and down his back.

By the time that they finally pull away, a thin thread of spit connecting their mouths, the coffee maker has beeped twice already. Kei reaches out to turn it off, letting out an undignified squeak when Kuroo's fingers dig into his hips and lift him, leaving him sitting on the counter. Kei looks down at him, fond and happy. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Meh." Kuroo's tongue darts out to lick over his lips. He takes Kei's left leg in his hand and lifts it, kissing the side of his sock-clad ankle. "I have breakfast right here. I didn't think you'd sleep like this when it's cold outside too."

Kei brings his hand to tangle on the soft strands of Kuroo's bedhead. "That's what blankets are for." He sucks a breath in through his teeth as Kuroo's warm lips drag higher and higher.

Kuroo chuckles. "And me, right?" He nips softly at the inside of Kei's knee. "Can't let your legs get all cold, Shortcake."

Kei feels the flush creep up his cheeks. "If you want to..." His free hand rises to his mouth to muffle the small groans that are fighting to escape his mouth. 

"I do." Kuroo sucks at the soft skin of his inner thigh, only letting go when Kei moans and his skin is turning a satisfactorily purple color. "Do you know how nice you looked right now? I'm going to be sleeping with you as much as you'll let me."

Groaning, Kei tugs at Kuroo's hair. He doesn't know what to say that isn't absolutely embarrassing, so he settles for allowing his legs to fall open even wider, ankles crossing on the back of Kuroo's neck. Shivers run up his spine from the man's ministrations, and Kei can already feel himself straining against the thin fabric of his sleeping boxers.

And Kuroo takes his time. He has Kei's hips twitching and him crying out loud. "You're teasing." Kei accuses, breathless. He feels like Kuroo's heated gaze is eating him up.

"What gave you that idea?" The older man says, nuzzling against the bulge on the front of Kei's underwear. "I'm just pampering my boyfriend."

"You're insufferable," Kei says, bracing himself to lift his hips. To his credit, Kuroo takes the hint, he slides off Kei's underwear swiftly bringing them down and off his legs. The cold marble of the counter makes Kei shiver again. "Kuroo..." it comes out as a strangled moan.

The man doesn't answer; he only takes Kei into his mouth. The warm, wet heat feels amazing. He throws his head back, narrowly missing hitting the back of his head on the cabinets. His thighs close around Kuroo's head, and Kei hears the man moan around his length, hands holding down his hips. Even after everything, it feels so final, and Kei feels safe to let go. Not only because Kuroo is very good at this, but also because even Kei can't overthink it. Kuroo is all morning sunshine and comfort, and he drives Kei frantic, clutching at the edge of the counter.

He even whines when Kuroo pulls off just short of his orgasm. "Can I fuck you here Tsukki?" He asks, breathless, looking up at Kei, and He nods furiously. His cheeks heat up, even more, sweat slides down his back under the hoodie. Kei expects the older man to go look for the lube, but instead he pulls Kei's hips to the very edge of the counter and throws his legs over his shoulders. "Always wanted to eat you out," He groans, swiftly ridding himself of his shirt. Kei only has a few seconds to drink in the sight before Kuroo is diving in, fingers spreading Kei wide, tongue prodding at his hole. Kei shakes and jumps, torn between bucking forward and staying put. It feels good, too good, and Kuroo is enthusiastic.

It doesn't take long for the older man to be sliding his fingers inside Kei, in and out, slowly as he fucks Kei with his tongue between them. "Kuroo." Kei groans. "Want... want you."

Kuroo tuts him. "Impatient."

"You would be too, ah-" he moans. "You- you ass."

Kuroo laughs, full and deep. "We might have to test that out." He says, but still rises to his feet. One of his arms snakes around Kei to help him keep his balance. "I don't think so." 

He's a sight like this, early morning glow, chest bare, wearing Kei's sweatpants with a very noticeable bulge on the front of them. "Later." Kei pants. "Either you..." he looks away, blushes, he's never said that before. 

.

.

Tsukishima's eyes search out his, vulnerable and soft, caught off guard. Tetsuro lifts one of his hands to cup the blond's face, thumb brushing over his lower lip. "What? Mae love to you?" he asks with a smirk.

The blond blushes crimson, looks at Tetsuro through his pale lashes, and nods. Tetsuro can understand, he knows this is going to take a little time with Tsukishima, that's fine, what matters is that he's here.

Tetsuro leans in to kiss him. "Of course," he says, breaking the kiss to meet his gaze to Kei's. "Kei."

"Uh-" Tsukishima startles a little. "Tetsuro." He sighs, pulling Tetsuro in closer for another kiss, name still on his lips. 

Tetsuro tugs his pants down and pulls Tsukishima closer, lines himself up and pushes in slowly, watching the blond's face intently for any signs of pain. "You tell me if I'm hurting you, ok?"

"Ok," Tsukishima answers, already grimacing slightly. "Please."

And he could never deny the blond, so Tetsuro pushes in further, feeling that heat swallow him whole until his hipbones are flush against Tsukishima's ass. The man's calves are twitching at his shoulders.

"I'm good." Tsukishima sighs. "I'm good, c'mon."

And so, Tetsuro begins thrusting, slow at first, making the blond moan, his fingernails drag down Tetsuro's back, leaving red trails on their wake. Until Tetsuro can't take any more of those sweet sounds pouring directly into his ear and the sweet clinging of those long, lean limbs around his body.

He thrusts faster, harder, letting instinct drive him, aiming to make Tsukishima scream with every thrust.

And he does, he begs, he calls for Tetsuro. And there's no way the neighbors haven't heard, but it doesn't matter at the time.

Their mouths collide together in a harsh kiss, Kei bites him, it makes Tetsuro shiver and thrust harder. He leans into the blond's mouth, just in time to swallow the sounds of his climax.

Tsukishima convulses around him, and it throws Tetsuro over the edge too, hands gripping so hard at Tsukishima's hips that he is probably going to have bruises tomorrow.

And Tetsuro is going to kiss them better.

It takes a moment for the both of them to come down. Tsukishima slips gingerly off the counter, wrinkling his nose as he spots his boxers on the ground. "I don't think that was very sanitary."

"We can clean up after we take a shower, Tsukki," Tetsuro says, grabbing the man by his wrist. "C'mon. I'll make you breakfast after." Tsukishima still looks slightly undecided, so Tetsuro throws in. "I'll wash your hair."

A small smile creeps over the blond's face. "Fine," Tsukishima says, letting Tetsuro tug him along.

It's not until water is pelting down on them from the showerhead, making Tsukishima's skin flush a pretty shade of red that the thought comes to Tetsuro's mind. "If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have scheduled external practice for January." he sighs.

As a requirement of his fourth year of residency, he has to take a month-long rotation elsewhere, and he chose January to get it out of the way early. Tsukishima knows where Tetsuro applied. The closest hospital is in Kyoto, and the others are out of the country. He knows that it means they won't see each other for the whole month, of course, since he has his forensics rotation for that month. But now that this has happened, it probably takes on a different tint.

Tsukishima's arms tighten around his chest. "Have you heard back from anywhere?" he asks.

Tetsuro shakes his head. "Nope, I'll know by the first week of December, though."

He eels a pair of soft lips press on his shoulder. "It's just a month, right."

"Yeah," Tetsuro says, melting back into him. That's true. "Just a month.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you all have thought about this so far ;) Reading comments really makes my day .
> 
> pd: as a little side note, it's really uncommon for residents from other specialties to be called on like that, it really has to be a catastrophe and even then what's most needed is generally other staff (nurses, for example, they're essential and generally understaffed as is).
> 
> Love, Kyrye


End file.
